Aku Percaya
by Hime Park
Summary: (HunKai) hanya cerita tentang Jongin yang percaya pada Sehun, dan mengabaikan berita yang memberitakan Sehun dengan salah satu atlet renang wanita Korea itu. DLDR! no bash! HunKai area!


Aku Percaya

:EXO:

:HunKai:

::

* * *

 **DLDR!**

 **no bash!**

 **jika ada typo mohon maklumi karena no edit**

 **kalau aneh dan terkesan jelek maafkan**

* * *

Dorm EXO

BRAK!

"Omo!"

"Kamjjakiya!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"OH SEHUNNNN! Dimana dia?" Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan mendobrak pintu. Member lain yang ada di ruang tengah menggerutu sebal pada namja kelewat tinggi itu.

"Tak bisakah kau keluar dengan langkah pelan tanpa mendobrak pintu?" sindir Xiumin kesal. Ia tersedak air minum gara-gara Chanyeol.

"Perbaikan pintu itu mahal, Dobi!" rutuk Suho.

"Hehehe mian mian, aku terlampau semangat." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan cengiran.

"Dasar!" gerutu yang lain.

"Ah, mana Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol saat baru ingat tujuannya ke ruang tengah tadi.

"Pergi latihan dengan Lay hyung" Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

"Ada apa sih, Yeol?" tanya Chen penasaran. Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya di hadapan Chen. Jongin yang sejak tadi bermanja pada Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya, ikut penasaran, dia bertanya-tanya, ada masalah apa sampai Chanyeol begitu heboh mencari Sehunnya.

"OMO!" kaget Chen dan Baekhyun. Suho mengambil alih ponsel itu dan melihat apa yang dilihat oleh ChenBaek.

"Ya Tuhan!" keluh Suho. Xiumin geleng kepala melihat itu. Jongin kan jadi penasaran, kenapa hyung-hyungnya seperti itu?

"Hyung, ada apa sih?" tanya Jongin. Suho langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari tangan jangkauan Jongin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bear" sahut Suho dengan senyum khasnya. Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia cemas jika Jongin tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Bohong! Chanyeol hyung tak mungkin mencari Sehun kalau tidak ada masalah, dan hyungdeul juga tak akan seterkejut itu jika tidak ada apa-apa. Katakan hyung, ada apa? Aku penasaran? Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Jongin. Mereka semua pandang, bahkan Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol lewat tatapan matanya.

"Emm- sebenarnya begini, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan saja pada Sehun." Ujar Chanyeol jujur. Jongin mengernyit, dia akhir-akhir ini agak kudet soal grupnya sendiri atau berita lain, gara-gara syuting drama terbarunya. Saling kontak dengan Sehun juga sedikit berkurang, karena keduanya sama-sama sibuk. Dan yang paling utama, dia itu terlampau cuek akan masalah sekitarnya, tapi karena ini menyangkut tentang kekasihnya ia pun jadi penasaran.

"Memang ada apa hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kan Sehun sempat minta izin kan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ne dia bilang dia minta izin padaku untuk pergi, tapi aku tak tahu kemana, karena saat itu aku juga sedang buru-buru jadi aku tak dengar perkataan terakhirnya." Jawab Jongin jujur.

"Nah, kau juga tahu kan kalau Sehun itu berlatih renang?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, dia mengutarakan keinginannya itu padaku saat di ruang latihan" jawab Jongin.

"Kau mengizinkannya?" Jongin mengangguk lugu.

"Itu kan keinginannya hyung, untuk apa aku melarangnya?" tanya Jongin balik. Chanyeol dan yang lain gemas sendir akan keluguan Jongin.

"Jongin, kau tetap mengizinkannya meskipun itu pelatihnya seorang yeoja? Pelatih Sehun-" perkataan Sehun terhenti karena ucapan Jongin yang mengagetkan mereka.

"Darae noona, kan?" ujar Jongin.

"Kau tahu?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kan aku yang mengusulkan Sehun untuk berlatih padanya saja, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jongin.

"MWO? Jadi kau yang meminta Sehun berlatih pada Darae noona?" tanya Kyungsoo angkat suara.

"Ne, aku yang memintanya, waeyo hyung?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"K-Kau tak apa? Maksudku, Darae noona sangat cantik, tubuhnya juga sexy dan menggoda, kau tak takut Sehun khilaf?" tanya Chen.

"Aniyo, waeyo?" keenam hyungnya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau nampak begitu yakin? Sehun punya pesona yang menawan, dan bukannya dia juga sulit mengendalikan hormonnya?" tanya Xiumin yang sejak tadi diam.

"Aku percaya padanya hyung" ujar Jongin.

"Nini sayangg~ percaya saja tidak cukup, apalagi untuk namja sejenis Sehun." ujar Baekhyun. Jongin menggeleng.

"Hyung, dalam hubungan kami, kepercayaan dan cinta adalah yang harus kami jaga. Sehun sebenarnya tak setuju kalau aku harus terlibat drama Andante, dia menolak mentah-mentah, karena tahu, pasti ada kissing scenenya, dan aku diam. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia mendatangiku dan mengatakan, 'kau saja mengizinkanku bermain film China, kenapa aku tidak mengizinkanmu? Lakukan untuk fans, bertindaklah profesional, dan satu hal yang pasti, aku percaya padamu', dia mengatakan itu. Kami berusahan memahami satu sama lain. Seperti skandalku dengan Krystal yang membuat kami bertengkar, namun, dia percaya padaku. Lalu? Kenapa hanya masalah Sehun berlatih dengan Darae noona saja aku langsung cemburu? Hyung, aku harap kau tak lupa kalau sehun itu gay, bukan namja normal. Meskipun ada yeoja sexy di hadapannya dia tak akan meliriknya sekalipun" jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

"Jong, aku tak tahu kau sebegitu percayanya pada Sehun?" tanya Suho.

"Wae? salah kalau aku percaya pada kekasihku sendiri?" tanya Jongin balik.

"Jong, meskipun Sehun gay, tapi dia pernah normal kan? Dan kita tak tahu isi pikirannya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Mmm... apa ya? Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya hyung, lagipula yang mengusulkan Sehun berlatih dengan Darae noona kan aku sendiri, lantas untuk apa aku cemburu jika aku sendiri yang menawarkan?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya kau sebegitu percayanya pada Sehun! Aku saja yang hanya hyungnya kadang tak percaya padanya!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Awal hubungan kami sangat sulit hyung. saat di awal-awal, Sehun lebih sering curhat pada Luhan hyung, dibanding denganku yang kekasihnya. Saat awal-awal kami bersama, aku dan Sehun malah nampak seperti sepasang sahabat daripada sepasang kekasih. Tapi lambat laun, kami mulai belajar percaya satu sama lain. Sulit, sangat sulit, tapi kami selalu berusaha. Jika ada masalah, kami akan selesaikan baik-baik dengan kepala dingin dan tanpa emosi." Ujar Jongin.

"Apa kau tak panas dengan berita-berita ini, Jong?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyodorkan ponselnya. Jongin membaca satu per satu berita itu. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Jelas panas hyung, kekasih mana yang mau namjanya diberitakan dengan orang lain? Tapi, ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan antara aku dan Sehun, boleh diluar sana netizen membeberkan berita-berita seperti itu, tapi di dalam, aku milik Oh Sehun, dan Sehun milik Kim Jongin. Just it!" ujar Jongin.

"Sudahlah hyung, tak usah dipermasalahkan, aku justru kasihan pada Darae noona yang mendapat hujatan dari fans" ujar Jongin lagi.

"KAMI PULANGGG!" salam Lay dan Sehun.

"Hunnieeee!"

"Hei, baby bear!" BUK Jongin memeluk Sehun erat.

"Wow baby, ada apa heum?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu, tapi sore nanti aku sudah harus ke lokasi syuting." Ujar Jongin lesu.

"Mau aku antar? Aku tidak latihan renang, Darae noona bilang ia sibuk" ujar Sehun.

"Jinjjayo? Apa kau tak lelah? Kau kan habis latihan dengan Lay hyung" Sehun menggeleng. Namja tampan itu mengecup kening Jongin.

"Aniyo, jja masuk kamar, ayo istirahat sebelum sore datang!" ajak Sehun. Jongin mengangguk, mereka pun pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Lay.

"Aku masih tak percaya, sejak kapan dua maknae pembuat onar itu bisa bersikap begitu dewasa?" gumam Xiumin.

"Aku juga hyung" sahut ChanBaek.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian?" tanya Lay kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ge" sahut Kyungsoo. Lay mengacuhkannya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

HunKai's room

"Sehun"

"Mwo?"

"Hyundeul tadi mempermasalahkan video latihan renangmu yang disyutingkan Darae noona"

"Ada apa memang?"

"Mereka bertanya apa aku tidak apa-apa? Darae noona cantik, bertubuh sexy dan menggoda, apa aku tak takut jika kau khilaf"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa karena aku percaya padamu"

"Ahhh~ aku semakin mencintaimu, Nini Bear~"

"Kkkk~ tapi Hunnie, hyungdeul sempat tak percaya kalau aku mengatakan itu"

"Jongin, kau tahu, hubungan kita sempat hampir kandas karena kita tak bisa percaya satu sama lain, dan mementingkan ego masing-masing. Kau ingat? Kau selalu lari pada Ravi hyung atau Taemin hyung, dan aku selalu lari pada Luhan hyung. ingat?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Jika kita tetap seperti itu, aku yakin, sekarang kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun sama sekali" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jongin.

"Kau benar"

"Sudahlah, kan, aku milikmu, dan kau milikku!" ujar Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun, kalau aku cemburu apa tak apa? Maksudku-" Chu

"Lakukan saja, ekspresikan perasaanmu, jangan kau simpan kalau kau tak suka katakan saja, jangan memaksakan diri, meskipun kita akan bertengkar nantinya. arra? Hal-hal seperti itu dalam sebuah hubungan adalah hal wajar, karena dengan itu, kita bisa menjadi semakin dewasa dalam menyikapi keadaan, dan menyelesaikan masalah." Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Ne nan arrayo, Hunnie~" ujar Jongin. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya dan mencium lembut bibir Jongin." Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah ayo tidur, aku tak mau kau bangun terlalu sore dan terlambat datang ke lokasi syuting!" Jongin mengangguk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Sehun sendiri mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lembut, menina bobokkan kekasih manisnya. sebelum akhirnya ikut terbang ke alam mimpi.

:END:

* * *

 **aneh kah? Hime gak tahu mau dibuat apalagi ff ini tolong maklumi kalau ff ini jelek**

 **kalau nggak suka langsung keluar aja**

 **udah lama gak nulis, jadi maafkan kalau aneh dan malah terkesan jelek dan dipaksakan**

 **read, review, fav dan follownya ditunggu**

 **gomawo ^^**


End file.
